El León y la Serpiente
by Neleya19
Summary: Porque todas alguna vez quisimos que Hermione ayudara a Draco a estudiar y que a la vez, este la invite al Baile de Navidad. [Dramione - one-shot. 4º Año de Hogwarts]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y contexto pertenece Rowling. Este fic solo está hecho con el objetivo de entretener.**

_**El León y la Serpiente.**_

Era una de esas tardes de invierno, donde la nieve se amontonaba en las puertas y el calor parecía ser la palabra que más se extrañaba decir.

Dentro, el castillo estaba en sereno silencio, con sus alumnos en clases y habitaciones, o en el gran comedor o la biblioteca. Ningún ruido interrumpía el sepulcral sonido del silencio, excepto por las vueltas que Hermione realizaba constantemente con las páginas amarillas de su libro, en la acogedora mesa de la antigua biblioteca. Allí se encontraban dos o tres alumnos más, que repasaban para algún examen entrante.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden cuando lo divisó: alto, rubio, con el pulóver de su casa ceñido al cuerpo, y una expresión en su rostro realmente desalentadora: malhumorado cien por ciento seguro. Y Hermione sabía su causa: con sus largos y flacos dedos sostenía tres libros desgastados. ¿Draco Malfoy estudiando? ¿En la biblioteca? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Hermione negó con la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en su lectura; pero fue inútil, dado que Malfoy dejo caer los libros con un estrepitoso ruido a su lado, tanto que la hizo sobresaltar.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con que Malfoy le estaba sonriendo. No esa sonrisa cruel y burlona de siempre, sino otra, distinta.

La chica no perdió su tiempo: agarro sus cosas y se incorporó, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió:

-Venga, Granger, que necesito que me hagas un favor.

Hermione lo escruto fríamente con la mirada, y juntando valor, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

Malfoy señalo los libros con la cabeza.

-Al parecer…pero ya que estoy aquí no pienso perder mi tiempo de burlas: Todas las chicas andan poniéndose bellas y correteando por allí para que las inviten al baile; y aquí estas tú, estudiando… - Malfoy metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a ella. - ¿Nadie te ha invitado todavía? ¿O sabes que no lo harán, por lo cual decides no hacer el intente de ponerte guapa?

El chico se rio de lo que acababa de decir, mientras que Hermione dolida, mantuvo al cabeza en alto y comenzó a retirarse. Todavía nadie la había invitado, pero sabía que ya lo harían…Algún alma comprensible se acercaría a ella y le preguntaría. Malfoy no tenía por qué tratarla así. Ella era lo suficientemente guapa para que alguien se fijara en ella. Ya se iba a enterar, ese Malfoy...

Habiendo contenido las ganas de escupirle la cara, ya se estaba dirigiendo a la otra mesa de estudio cuando el rubio volvió a frenarla.

-Vamos, vamos ¡que ha sido un chiste! Necesito de tu gran cabezota para ayudar a la mía.

La alumna de Gryffindor se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, lamento que lo que pides no lo pueda hacer. No hago milagros, no agrando cerebros.

Satisfecha consigo misma, volvió a emprender la marcha, esperando que Malfoy le respondiera de mala manera, como era de costumbre.

Pero no. No sucedió así; a decir verdad, un hecho muy extraño ocurrió: el rubio cambio su tono ácido y amargo de hablar por uno cálido y comprensible.

-Granger, necesito que me ayudes realmente. Eres la única que puede hacerlo. –Esto era vergonzoso: pedirle ayuda a Hermione no era algo que le agradara.

Al ver que la mirada del chico también cambió, Hermione se puso a la guardia. Si era uno de esos chistes crueles….la iba a pagar caro.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – Pregunto, cortante y distante.

Malfoy suspiró al escuchar el tono de la chica.

-Tengo que hacer un ensayo de la historia de la magia. – insistió, para que le ayude.

-Ya veo. – murmuró Hermione, lanzando una breve mirada a los tres libros que el rubio había dejado caer en la mesa. - ¿No puedes hacerlo tú solo?

-Me encantaría, pero por desgracia, necesito ayuda.

-Puedes preguntarle a algunos de los tuyos. –sugirió la chica.

-Saben menos que yo. – musitó.

La chica permitió reírse.

-Entonces que Dios ayude a Slytherin.

-No tiene gracia. – dijo, empezándose a molestar realmente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil el pedir ayuda?

-¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera pedir ayuda a una sangre impura, además de pertenecer a Gryffindor? De seguro que no estaría muy contento.

-Ya no está contento sabiendo que el ensayo se trata sobre esa casa en particular. – confesó, bajando la mirada.

¡Vaya! Eso sí que era sorprendente. Que un profesor pidiera la historia de una casa enemiga no se veía siempre; por lo cual la chica desconfió en un principio.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa, algo para sacar información y que tú te aproveches de ella?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. Esto era ridículo.

-¿De verdad piensas que planearía arruinar una tarde libre de clases, pidiéndole ayuda a alguien como tú, para que me ayude con los deberes sobre una casa a la que detesto? – inquirió, molesto.

Bueno…mirando desde ese lado era una cuartada verdadera y bien pensada. Pero de todas maneras, Hermione se negó:

-Las clases del profesor Cuthbert Binns son fáciles, lo único que debes hacer es escuchar y tomar apunte.

-Lo que lo convierte en un verdadero desafío para mí. No suelo escuchar, Granger.

-Entonces, ahí te jodes tú. Ojala que consigas ayuda, y que pases una linda tarde. – contesto, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un tono sarcástico.

Se dirigió, finalmente, hacia la mesa anterior y tomo asiento, tratando de poder entender más acerca de las ruinas antiguas, mientras que sentía la mirada de Draco clavada en ella.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en pudo haber fallado: la trato considerablemente bien, le pregunto con amabilidad, no hizo ningún comentario hiriente….Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?

Suspiro nuevamente y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, al tiempo que abría sin ganas los libros y sacaba el pergamino y la pluma. Ubico su cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando en la mesa los codos, y comenzó a leer. O bueno, eso era tal vez su propósito, pero en realidad leía sin prestar atención, cosa que le pasaba muy a menudo.

Negó con la cabeza para aclararse las ideas y trato de concentrarse, escuchando el acogedor silencio que reinaba allí, pero dándose por vencido, retiro sus manos y dejo caer su cabeza contra el libro, lo cual hizo un ruido sordo.

No se quejó, aunque sentía la frente arderle. Sabía que lo debían estar viendo y cuchicheando cosas, pero no le importo. Dios, ¿Por qué era tan aburrido estudiar? ¿Para qué le servía a él saber lo que paso hace más de ochocientos años atrás? ¿A quién le importaba? No servía para nada.

Luego de unos minutos, volvió a levantar la cabeza, y observo a Hermione: ella estaba concentrada leyendo sus libros, entendiendo a la perfección.

Draco le saco la lengua, aunque sabía que no podía verlo, y trato de concentrarse nuevamente. Pero Godric Gryffindor fue un tipo muy aburrido.

Pasada media hora, Hermione levanto la cabeza y se acomodó mejor le cabello, y aprovecho para contemplar a Draco: el pobre estaba todo esparcido por la mesa, apoyando su cabeza con una sola mano al tiempo que leía, y su cara lo podía decir todo: no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas.

Hermione suspiro, resignada. ¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Solo esperaba que Malfoy se loa gradeciera con cortesía.

Se levantó lentamente, y camino hasta él con los pies pesados.

Draco sonrió sin levantar la cabeza: una parte de él sabía que ella terminaría por ayudarlo.

Hermione tomo asiento al lado suyo y dejo sus libros con cuidado, al tiempo que Draco le murmuraba con picardía:

-¿Mi hermoso y desamparado rostro ha hecho que decidas ayudarme?

Oh no, esta vez no iba a dejar que la burlara. Agarró uno de sus libros y lo sostuvo firmemente entre sus manos, para luego contemplarlo y, una vez segura de lo que iba a hacer, lo dirigió hacia la nuca de Malfoy, el cual se quejó:

-Pero ¡¿Qué demonios?! – se sorprendió Draco.

-¿Te callaras ahora y dejaras que te ayude? ¿O tu alto orgullo no lo permitirá y prefieres sacarte una mala nota? – pregunto Hermione, divertida.

Draco se rasco en el lugar que le acababa de pegar y balbuceo una incoherencia que la chica no llego a entender. Luego, deslizo el libro hasta ella y señalo con su largo y delgado dedo una oración.

-De aquí empieza lo importante… - murmuró, mirándola con detenimiento. Hermione estaba sentada muy cerca de él, tanto que podía oler el perfume que siempre llevaba consigo. Draco se removió en el lugar, incomodo, mientras esperaba que ella levantara la vista y lo viera los ojos… Espera, ¿De verdad había pensado eso? Pero, ¿qué le pasaba?

Hermione le cerró el libro bruscamente, y lo dejo fuera de su alcance. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y levanto la vista, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Draco la miraba detenidamente. Esto…era incómodo. Carraspeo, haciendo sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos, y cuando estuvo segura de que le estaba prestando atención, señalo con la cabeza el pergamino.

-Vamos, toma nota. – Ella se sabía la historia de Godric de memoria. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

Draco pestañeo varias veces, sin creérselo, pero cuando Hermione comenzó a hablar, agarro las cosas apurado y escribió a la par.

En la biblioteca, los pocos alumnos que había los miraban sin dar crédito: ¿Un alumno de Slytherin y una alumna de Gryffindor haciendo tarea juntos? Y más aún ¿Draco y Hermione? Pero… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Hermione se divirtió con las muecas de desagrado que Draco ponía entre cada párrafo. Ella sabía que historia podía ser aburrida para algunos, y más si no era la historia de su fundador de la casa, pero no era para exagerar tanto. Aprender era, a veces, lindo. Y más aún si tenías de compañero –o alumno, como en este caso – a un rubio.

Draco tenía una letra un tanto….fea, hecho que la chica se lo remarcó:

-¿No has intentado con otra pluma? – inquirió, entre risitas.

Draco levanto al cabeza, sin comprender, mientras que el flequillo dorado le caía por los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tu letra, ¿siempre es así de fea? – Ella no trataba de sonar hiriente, pero era la verdad: aquella letra era diminuta y horrible.

Draco sonrió, divertido. Muchas veces le habían remarcado que su letra era horrible.

-Sí, siempre lo es.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le arrebato el pergamino, para permitirse leer lo que ponía. No se entendía absolutamente nada, parecía la receta de un médico. Es más, trato de contenerse para no reírse de una palabra:

-¿Aquí dice _magia_? ¡Venga, esto es un chiste! La _m _parece una montaña con tres picos.

Draco trato de ocultar la palabra, avergonzado, pero Hermione no se lo permitió: con sus diminutos dedos trataba de sacar los largos del chico, que se abalanzo, literalmente, sobre el pergamino, para tratar de ocultar su letra. Fue en ese momento en el que sus dedos se entrelazaron, pero como los dos estaban jugando, no le dieron importancia. Pero ambos, en el fondo, sabían que había sido más que eso.

Hermione rio, mientras que todos los presentes los miraban sorprendidos. Draco acompaño a su risa, convirtiéndola en carcajada. Hermione nunca lo había escuchado reírse de aquella manera.

Dejo de tratar de destapar la palabra para poder observarlo: Draco se mostraba tan natural, tan diferente a como siempre se comportaba, tan libre, que a Hermione le dieron ganas de pasar más tiempo con él, con aquel Draco, el que le pedía ayuda y se divertía con ella, sin llamarla por algún apodo despectivo.

Malfoy dejo de reírse y la miro con detenimiento, mientras que la chica seguía con su sonrisa en la cara. Nunca la había mirado de aquella forma, no hasta ahora: la rata de biblioteca, como siempre la llamaba, ya no existía. Ahora estaba en el camino de convertirse en una hermosa mujer, dando los primeros pasos con éxito.

-¿Qué tanto ves? – pregunto, nerviosa.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, entre embobado y divertido, y volvió a tomar apuntes.

Pasados unos momentos, en donde todo fue dictar y tratar de evitar tener contacto visual, Draco rompió el silencio:

-¿Por qué accediste a ayudarme? – pregunto, mientras tomaba un descanso para su mano.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder. A decir verdad, no sabía porque lo había ayudado.

-Supongo que me has causado algo de lastima. Como un perro bajo la lluvia; al final del día, terminas entrándolo solo para que pase una noche mejor.

-Nunca he hecho tal cosa. – confesó, apenado y detestando un poco su persona. – Mi madre nunca me ha dejado tener animales.

-Si te hubiera visto como un hurón, apuesto a que te hubiera echado rápidamente de tu casa.

Draco rio por lo bajo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquello era verdad. De seguro que lo habría hecho.

-Bueno, ¿continuamos? – pregunto la chica, al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La noche no iba a tardar en caer, y los alumnos terminarían sus clases, y que los vean allí no era muy conveniente.

Malfoy noto esta reacción, por lo cual contesto su pregunta con otra pregunta, sintiendo algún tipo de decepción dentro suyo. ¿Hermione quería terminar con él rápido?

-¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte? Puedes irte ya, Granger, me has ayudado bastante.

Hermione frunció las cejas, sorprendida. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de humor? Está bien que nunca la había llamado por su nombre, y ella tampoco a él, pero la estaban pasando bien ahora.

Draco negó con la cabeza y atrajo el libro nuevamente hacía él. Tenía que terminar de alguna manera el ensayo. Ni siquiera se dignó a darle las gracias a Hermione, quien lo observaba petrificada desde su asiento, mientras que él solamente se reincorporaba en el asiento y volvía a optar por su habitual actitud.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Malfoy enarco una ceja y la miro, con sus ojos grises fríos como siempre.

-Me parece que confundimos los tratos. Tú eres de Gryffindor, y yo de Slytherin. Nunca debí haberte pedido ayuda.

-Pero ¡sí era un trabajo de mi casa! ¿A quién le ibas a pedir ayuda sino? – pregunto, molesta y confundida.

-A un profesor, tranquilamente. No sé qué loca idea se me paso por la cabeza. – Pero en verdad sí sabía, al igual que sabía el hecho de haberle preguntado de forma indirecta sí tenía pareja para el baile.

Pero aquello Hermione no lo podía entender. Primero, se trataban bien, lo ayudaba y reían, y ahora este cambio de actitud.

-¿Tus neuronas volvieron a hacer cortocircuito? – Hermione agarro sus libros, con la idea de irse. – Pensé que eras diferente. Que esa actitud con la que siempre te diriges hacía mí no es más que un disfraz delante de tus amigos. Pero veo que no. Eres igual de basura que todos.

Draco trato de no mirarla a los ojos, de no escucharla, pero no pudo. Tiro la pluma que había agarrado para controlar sus nervios y suspiró, resignado.

-Ahora piensas bien, Granger. Vamos, anda, vete. Es lo que quieres hacer desde que me viste acercarme. – se refregó las sienes, tratando de despejarse las ideas, pero fue en vano: sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Solo para que lo sepas, me cae mejor el Draco que conocí mientras te ayudaba a estudiar. Él de siempre aburre, ¿sabes? Y es odioso e inútil.

-No vivo con la idea de caer bien a todos.

-¿Le caes bien a alguien?- desafió, con crueldad.

Draco levanto la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada asesina, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le había preocupado aquello.

Bien, estaba claro que a ella no le caía en gracia, y siempre se preguntó lo mismo con los demás. ¿Estarían con él por cómo era, o por lo que tenía?

-Vete ya. – susurró, con la voz rota.

Hermione siguió con su faceta de ruda, pero al ver que lo había herido, ablando el ceño, preguntándose que había hecho.

-No fue mi intención. – comenzó a disculparse, pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

-Déjalo, que ya la has cagado.

Hermione abrió la boca para acotar algo, pero luego la cerró. Ya era en vano, ya no había manera de solucionarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era terminarlo de ayudar:

-Para terminar el ensayo, puedes agregarle que los que son de Gryffindor son caracterizados por su valentía y coraje, al igual que su caballerosidad.

Draco la miro y asintió, en señal de gracias. Al notar que nada más iba a ocurrir, Hermione se retiró en silencio. Pero eso fue más de lo que Draco pudo soportar. Sabía que no estaba bien haberla tratado así, no podía permitírselo. No ahora, después de como lo había ayudado.

-También los caracterizan la bondad y generosidad, Granger. Que no se te olvide.

Hermione dio la vuelta, sorprendida, al ver como Draco curvaba hacia arriba sus labios para formar una cálida sonrisa. Ella le devolvió afectuosamente el gesto, asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a emprender la marcha nuevamente.

El reloj marco las ocho, y rápidamente la biblioteca comenzó a llenarse de gente, solo porque en aquel lugar se era caluroso.

Hermione se escabullo rápidamente entre la gente, pero Malfoy no soporto aquello. Después de todo, él sabía que aquel gesto ella no lo hubiese hecho si realmente no le importara. Y a él le importaba ella. Mucho más de lo que se podía apreciar.

Se levantó del asiento en tiempo record, y corrió para encontrarla.

-¡Granger! – gritó, y varios alumnos se dieron la vuelta, menos ella, que seguía su camino como una hormiga trabajadora. - ¡Granger! – volvió a gritar.

Esta vez, Hermione se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que Draco la alcanzaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto, inocentemente.

El rubio inhalo aire, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse. Los alumnos que pasaban los miraban sin disimulo alguno, y aquello ponía nerviosa a Hermione. Venga Malfoy, pregunta lo que quieres de una buena vez.

-Me preguntaba si… - se rasco la nuca, entrecerrando los ojos, en una señal de puro nerviosismo.

-¿Sí…? – insistió Hermione.

-Bueno, yo….

Cuando iba a continuar, Harry apareció desde atrás, arruinando toda posibilidad de preguntarle lo que quería.

-Hermione, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, a surgido una duda. – comento Harry, sin darle la mínima importancia a Draco.

-Ya voy, espera solo un momento.

El morocho observo al rubio, al tiempo que este le fulminaba con la miraba.

-Está bien, te espero… - dijo, retirándose a un lado.

Hermione volvió a prestarle atención a Malfoy, quien comenzaba a sentir sudadas las manos. ¿Por qué preguntarle algo a Hermione era más difícil de hacerlo que con las demás chicas?

Tal vez…solo tal vez, porque sabía que era algo prohibido. Algo que no debía suceder entre los dos, pero no le importo.

-Hermione, ¿tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad?

Sí en ese momento, ella estuviese tomando algo, de seguro que lo hubiese escupido inmediatamente. ¿Él, preguntándole aquello? Era más raro que pedirle ayuda. Además de que había utilizado su nombre, y lo había pronunciado de una manera un tanto seductora.

-Este… - trato de no sonar sorprendida, pero ¡qué va! ¿Cómo no sorprenderse con aquello?

Draco enarco las cejas, albergando una mínima esperanza dentro suyo.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no? – insistió.

-¿Has tomado algo esta mañana?

Draco rio por los nervios. No, estaba más cuerdo que nunca.

-Contesta, por favor.

Hermione dudo por unos instantes, pero luego de pensarlo bien, y reconocer que aquello podía ser divertido, termino por aceptar.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco no podía compararse con nada: se notaba que aquel _sí_ era lo que estaba esperando toda la tarde.

Por eso, cuando llego el momento de despedirse, Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, y sin importarle nada, la beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de haberle rozado los labios.


End file.
